ControL
by Zhena HiK
Summary: One-shot. Shonen ai. Abe x Mihashi.   Mihashi adquiere mayor rapidez manteniendo su control, pero no ha sido junto a Abe-kun como su catcher, ¿Qué sienten ambos al estar separados?


**Nota inicial:** La serie y todos sus personajes son de sus respectivos autores, no intento lucrar con ellos, ya que esto es un escrito por y para fans. Es mi primer fanfic sobre la serie y es shonen -ai, o yaoi muy ligero. Abe x Mihashi. Gracias por leer.

«**СōитяoL**»

†◊†

Después de la última visita que dio a Abe-kun, estaba emocionado, había sentido un acercamiento increíble entre ambos, estaba seguro que después de su conversación, en los juegos futuros no dejaría toda la responsabilidad sobre su catcher y trataría de seguir su intuición cuando fuese necesario, tampoco era su intención ser el tipo de pitcher que no le gusta recibir señales, ya que para él, Abe-kun era muy importante y gracias a su buen manejo de las situaciones, habían llegado hasta donde estaban a pesar de su inseguridad como As del equipo.

Sabía que le quedaba mucho por aprender y que en cuanto Abe-kun estuviese completamente recuperado, serían un mejor dueto de lo que hasta ahora habían logrado.

Ese tarde Mihashi iba camino a su casa después de un día de arduo entrenamiento, para su mala suerte, Abe no se había presentado en los últimos dos días, sabía que aún no estaba del todo recuperado, apenas le habían retirado las muletas pero aún tenía prohibido hacer ejercicio como los demás, puesto que su recuperación era mucho más cuidadosa, pero aún así él había estado asistiendo a verlos entrenar, sobre todo cuando estaba practicando junto a Tajima como su cátcher.

Para Mihashi era importante tener cerca a Abe, aún cuando este no fuese el cátcher al que le estuviera lanzando, no sabía explicar del todo por qué había crecido en él esa necesidad de estarle viendo o saber que estaba cerca, tal vez se debía a que fue el primer cátcher que en verdad le ayudó a ser mejor y al que le había tomado una increíble confianza, aunque en ocasiones por su timidez pareciera que le temía, no era así.

Los entrenamientos junto a Tajima estaban concentrados en mejorar su velocidad pero sin perder su control, sabía que Abe se preocupaba mucho por él y evitaba que tirara tan fuerte, para no terminar lesionado, pero tanto momoe como Tajima estaban dedicidos a ayudarle con su velocidad ahora que Abe no estaba para contradecirles.

Hoy había lanzado como nunca, por fin y después de dos meses de entrenar junto a sus compañeros y en casa, había logrado llegar a los 120km sin perder su control, eso no sucedía el cien por ciento de sus lanzamientos, pero cada vez eran más frecuentes y controlados, y eso le emocionaba mucho.

Apenas iba a medio camino cuando recibió un mensaje a su celular, se asustó y perdió un poco el control de la bicicleta en la que iba, pero se repuso deteniéndose para saber de quién era.

— Abe-kun… - mencionó un poco asustado y al mismo tiempo emocionado al ver el remitente.

"_Tengo algo importante qué hablar contigo, ¿Crees poder venir a mi casa hoy?, espero una respuesta Mihashi." _

Seguramente debido al historial de Mihashi sin contestarle los mensajes de texto, había agregado la última frase.

Estaba asustado, no sabía qué podía ser tan importante, ¿Acaso no volvería a jugar?, ¿Habría decidido cambiarse de escuela?. Se corría el rumor que los de Tousei estaban interesados en que estuviera en su equipo a pesar de ser menor, ya que tenía buena estrategia y era bueno, también otra escuela quería a Tajima, pero sabía que éste último rechazó la propuesta, pero, Abe ni siquiera había mencionado el asunto.

¿Estaría pensando en irse?

No podía, no debía dejarlo solo, sin él estaba terminado, era cierto que comenzaba a entenderse con Tajima como su cátcher, pero no era lo mismo que con Abe-kun, nunca sería lo mismo…

El miedo le invadió y sin contestar dirigió su camino a la casa de la familia Abe. Una vez que llegó tocó el timbre, siendo recibido por el hermano pequeño de su amigo Takaya.

— Ee..eto… - estaba por preguntar por su amigo, cuando el chico le sonrió con intensidad y gritó asustándole…

— Takaa~aya llegó tu amigo el pitcher. – dijo para después preguntarle por Tajima, quien debía volver a su casa temprano y por eso le había dejado solo.

— Mihashi, esperé tu respuesta… - dijo con cierta aura a su alrededor. Logrando que el aludido se asustara y comenzara a boquear como pez sin decir alguna palabra, mientras temblaba como gelatina.

Si, Takaya debía estar acostumbrado a esas reacciones, aunque debía admitir que a veces –la mayoría de las veces- le superaba su impaciencia y comenzaba a torturarle apretando su cabeza.

Pero esta vez no era así, ésta vez necesitaba que Mihashi estuviera tranquilo y atento a lo que tenía que decirle, hoy era el día.

— Sígueme, vamos a mi habitación. – dijo caminando dentro de la casa, Mihashi quien estaba aún parado fuera de la puerta, reaccionó y asintió varias veces, quitándose el calzado antes de entrar y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Una vez ahí, Mihashi se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, no había entrado antes en la habitación de Abe-kun y estaba curioso por saber cómo sería, ya que hasta ese día sólo había visto la parte primera planta de la casa debido a la lesión de su amigo.

Porque Abe-kun era su amigo, ¿Verdad?

Mihashi estaba muy nervioso, más de lo común cuando estaba con él. Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mientras Takaya caminó hasta sentarse en su cama, invitando a Mihashi a que hiciera lo mismo.

— Mihashi… - habló una vez teniéndole cerca.

— Eeee…eeeto Abe-kun. Lo siento de verdad. – dijo inclinando un poco su torso hacia el frente como era costumbre.

— ¿De qué te disculpas, Mihashi?

Luego de muchos minutos esperando una respuesta, Takaya respiraba profundamente con la firme intención de no presionarlo porque entonces tendría que esperar aún más…

— Sé que Tousei te ofreció un lugar con ellos y…- tartamudeó un poco ante lo que iba decir, Abe estaba tan sorprendido y sin idea de lo que estuviera por decir Mihashi por lo que paciente esperó a que terminara de hablar. - Y no te culparía si quieres cambiarte, sin duda su pitcher es mejor y yo… yo, yo, Ab…Abe-kun yo…-

Y los nervios se notaron mucho más al no dejarle terminar la frase como era su costumbre.

— ¡Mihashi! – habló fuerte para llamar su atención. El aludido tembló desde los pies hasta la cabeza y se puso firme mientras miraba con mucha vergüenza a su compañero y amigo. – Mihashi, eso no es lo que yo quería hablar contigo, ni siquiera pensé que tú supieras eso, aunque debí sospecharlo, Tajima es muy bocón… - dijo cerrando los ojos, algo desesperado de la situación.

— No fue Tajima…- habló rápido defendiendo a su amigo.

— Si no fue él, entonces quien te lo dijo lo hizo con toda la intención de que reaccionaras así como lo estás haciendo, Mihashi… - llamó suavizando su voz al pronunciar su nombre, Mihashi comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras limpiaba con ímpetu sus lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

Quizás era común ver llorar a su pitcher, pero esta vez lo estaba haciendo con gran sentimiento, y eso le hizo sentir mal a él también.

— Mihashi, te dije que sería tu cátcher durante los siguientes años, no te dejaré. – Abe levantó su mano izquierda frente al chico, mientras con un ligero movimiento de cabeza éste comprendió lo que Takaya quería, elevando así su mano juntándola con la de Abe-kun. – Está fría… - dijo casi en un murmullo.

— La tuya también, Abe-kun… - dijo algo sorprendido, abriendo sus ojos un poco de más.

— Eso es por lo que yo quiero decirte… - Mihashi asintió esperando lo que Takaya tuviera que decirle. Abe-kun sintió como la otra mano comenzaba a alejarse y para detenerla, entrelazó sus dedos apretándole suavemente. – Me gustas mucho, Mihashi.

— A...a…a… - parecía que el aire se le había ido por completo, Takaya no supo si eso era bueno o malo, ya que normalmente el chico así era de tímido, por lo que supuso que ante una confesión de esa magnitud, la situación empeoraría con su actitud.

— No tienes por qué responderme nada Mihashi, sólo deseaba hablarlo contigo, para que entiendas porqué me preocupo tanto por ti, para que sepas porqué a pesar de no tener permiso del doctor me escapo al campo para estar a tu lado, el por qué de los constantes mensajes cuando no te veo, aunque nunca hayas respondido a uno de ellos, sé que los lees. – confesó sonriendo suavemente ante lo dicho, después retiró su mano soltando la ajena.

Mihashi permaneció callado por eternos minutos en los que Abe prefirió ponerse de pie frente al chico que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

— Creo que debes irte a tu casa Mihashi, sólo deja de pensar en lo que dije, ahora no tiene importancia.

— No, no, no entiendes. – dijo apresurándose a tomar al otro de la camisa. – Me… me gustas también. – dijo recuperando el aliento y apretando los labios en una curva parecida a una sonrisa.

_Siempre pensé que Abe-kun estaba interesado en mí como un pitcher, ni siquiera creí que pudiera caerle bien, me la pasaba temiendo que llegase a odiarme como lo hacían en Mihoshi, y cuando me di cuenta que mi deseo de cumplir lo que él me pidiera iba más allá del querer encajar en el equipo, me asusté. Nunca antes me había gustado alguien de ese modo, así que fue difícil comprender lo que sentía. _– los pensamientos de Mihashi seguramente serían palabras que Abe quisiera escuchar, para saber que el chico estuvo sintiendo lo mismo que él, sin embargo sería muy difícil para alguien tan tímido soltar tanta palabra.

— Eres insoportable. – dijo Abe mientras sonreía pensando en el porqué le gustaba ese chico tan tímido, que tenía poca confianza en sí mismo. - Quiero que conmigo hables sin miedo… quiero que confíes en mí. – pidió tomando la mano que sujetaba su ropa.

— Yo quiero que Abe-kun no me deje solo. – pidió tímidamente apenas tartamudeando un par de veces.

— Esta será una promesa que sí te pueda cumplir. – tras decir eso se acercó más al chico con la intención de besarle, Mihashi fue inconsciente de su reacción al cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y apretar los labios.

Abe pensó que tal vez no era lo que el chico deseaba por lo que se detuvo a escasos centímetros, logrando con ello que Mihashi abriera los ojos tímidamente para saber porqué no había sucedido lo que esperó.

— Es algo a lo que puedes negarte si no quieres, Mihashi. – las palabras de Abe sonaron sinceras logrando que el chico asintiera.

— Pero… - el silencio que vino después de aquella simple palabra convenció a Takaya de besarle.

Unió sus labios a los de Mihashi, apenas humedeciéndolos, jugando con ellos en un movimiento lleno de ternura, quería lograr que el otro chico estuviera cómodo, que no sintiera miedo, pero al tener su mano entre la propia, sentía lo fría que estaba, dejándole saber que estaba bastante nervioso, aunque no era de extrañarse ya que él estaba igual.

El beso se alargó más de lo que hubieran esperado, pero siendo algo que deseaban tanto no era extraño.

— Abe-kun, nunca había… yo, no… no había…

— Yo tampoco, este es mi primer beso. – confesó sintiéndose tímido por primera vez. Al parecer tendría que aprender a entender los silencios, las frases incompletas además de los gestos de Mihashi, tal como Tajima lo había aprendido.

Pero eso no importaba en realidad, Mihashi le gustaba mucho y estaba seguro que era correspondido, aunque sabía también el trabajo que tendrían para poder encajar, ya que eran tan diferentes que quizás por eso el destino les había puesto en el camino del otro.

— Te has entendido muy bien con Tajima como tu cátcher, ¿Cierto? – preguntó un tanto celoso de la situación, pero tratando de fingir.

— No… no, yo quiero que Abe-kun sea mi cátcher, pero estoy entrenando duro para que estés orgulloso y no dejarte el trabajo a ti solo… hoy logré unos tiros de 120km con un control perfecto. – habló mientras miraba sus manos, tal vez la clave para una conversación decente era que no le mirara a los ojos.

— ¡¿Has tenido cuidado de no lastimarte? – preguntó logrando que el cuerpo entero de Mihashi temblara. – Lo, lo siento, me da alegría que así sea, siempre he sabido que tienes talento Mihashi, nunca dudes de eso, aún cuando no sea tu cátcher, siempre serás bueno… porque tienes talento.

Mihashi le miró para luego abrazarle con fuerza.

— Pero Abe-kun siempre estará conmigo… - corrigió, recibiendo los brazos de Abe en su espalda devolviéndole el abrazo.

«**Фшαяї**»

—_** Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K **_**¤—**

"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición."  
>«Emil Ludwig»<p>

**Comienzo:** 27/Septiembre/2011  
><strong>Hora:<strong> 12:14 a.m.  
>Esta es mi primera historia de la serie, ya que acabo de terminar de verla, justo hoy, y quedé tan traumada con ese final abierto que me emocioné y necesitaba escribir esto para sacarlo de mi sistema. De antemano les agradezco a quienes se tomen su tiempo de leer esto, que no es muy largo y tal vez ni interesante, pero como dije, necesitaba escribirlo.<p>

_«De antemano gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario» _


End file.
